eric_thompsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701
This sound effect can be found on The Edge Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Similar variations, Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SMALL FIREWORK LAUNCHED, WHISTLE 01 and Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SMALL FIREWORK LAUNCHED, WHISTLE 02, can both be found on the Series 6000 Extension I Sound Effects Library. Info *'First Recorded': Between late 1980s and early 1990 *'Creator': N/A *'Owner': The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': Between November 16, 1990 and November 30, 1991 *'First heard': Disney's The Prince and the Pauper or the Super Mario World episode "A Little Learning" *'Area used': Worldwide Trivia This very shrill, long whistle is either identical to and/or otherwise known as the CARTOON NETWORK CARTOON FALL SOUND as heard in the "Powerhouse" era bumpers. The origins of this whistle, claimed to be a "Sky Rocket", are unknown, but the sound debuted in Super Mario World (TV series) episode "A Little Learning" (Advantage Audio, Paca Thomas). It is the most common falling sound in most media these days, and used often by Hacienda Post and Jeff Hutchins. In other media, it usually accents the fuses of launching fireworks. Sound Effect Description Sky Rocket, Loud High Descending Whistle. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Used In TV Shows * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * Action League Now! * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Aladdin (TV Series) (Non-Advantage Audio episodes) * America's Funniest Home Videos * American Idol * The Angry Beavers * Arthur (on at least a few no occasions TBA) * The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show ("Super Secret Secret Squirrel" episodes only) * Barney & Friends * Bear in the Big Blue House * Between the Lions (Heard in a very long form on the animated information hen and pig parts.) * Big City Greens * Camp Lazlo * CatDog (A very long form is heard once in "The Island" when CatDog fall from their bike.) * Catscratch * Chalkzone (A very long form is heard on "Superhero Snap" and "Chalk Queen.") * Chowder * Chuck's Choice * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Clifford's Puppy Days * Courage The Cowardly Dog (including a reverse version to mimic "steam whistling" in "The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling.") * Cow and Chicken * Craig of the Creek * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard mostly in Seasons 5-6, sometimes in a very long form) * Dora the Explorer * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz * Doug (1991 - TV Series) * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "Emmy's Dream House.") * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Moose and Sally (Heard in very long form in "Sally's Christmas" and "Stay Home") * Rintoo the Hippo * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Gadget Boy * Garfield and Friends * The Garfield Show * Get Blake! * Go Jetters * Goof Troop * Go, Diego, Go! * Grim & Evil * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Hanazuki Full of Treasures (Heard once in "A Moonflower is Born" when Hanazuki's first treasure falls down) * Harvey Girls Forever! (Used often in normal, in reverse and in very long forms) * Henry Hugglemonster (Heard once in "Fireworks Night.") * Hey Arnold! * I Am Weasel * Invader Zim * Jenny Has a Tail (Heard in a very long form in "Beach Ball") * Johnny Bravo (excludes season 1) * Kappa Mikey * King of the Hill * Krypto the Superdog * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Little Charmers * Little Einsteins (Heard once in "Quincy and the Magic Instruments.") * The Loud House * MAD * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (Heard once in "My One and Only Box.") * Mail Call * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Heard on some occasions, including once in "Sea Sick") * Maximum Exposure * Maya the Bee (2012 TV Series) * Mickey Mouse Works (Heard on some occasions, usually in Daisy Duck shorts) * The Mighty B! * Moose and Zee (Heard in a very long form in "Pancakes", "Dentist", "Baseball Zee", "Football Game", and "Musical With Pandascout") * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Also heard in a very long form on some episodes.) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * New Looney Tunes (Heard once in "Wet Feet" as Bigfoot falls onto Bugs in the lake) * The Nick Cannon Show * Oswald (Heard in a few episodes, including a very long form on "A Nice Quiet Picnic" as the ball descends onto the grass barely missing Henry's head.) * Out of Jimmy's Head (Heard once in "Ghosts" as Jimmy falls to a cartoon grave.) * Planet Sheen * Poochini's Yard * The Powerpuff Girls (heard once in "The Rowdyruff Boys" and "Aspirations"?; mostly in Jenning-/Boyle-produced episodes) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "Clawdad" and probably other episodes) * The Proud Family (Heard in a very long form on "Forbidden Date," as one of the roller coaster operators ascends and descends thanks to the date's inflation and as Bebe and Cece fall from the top of the loop-de-loop.) * Quack Pack * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rintoo the Robot (Heard in a very long form on some episodes) * Moose Has a Tail (Heard in a very long form in "Community Center" as Moose falls onto May, crying) * Robot and Tiger * Robot Chicken * Random Cartoons * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats * Sally the Girl (Heard often In "Beach Day", "August 27, 1015 is upset day", "Sally's Carnival", "Sally and The Fire Engine", "Sports", "Song Along With Tuck", "Flintstones", and "Sally The Girl and The Football Team") * Shorties Watching Shorties * The Simpsons * Sitting Ducks (The very long form is used sped-up after one of the ducks screams "Oh no! I'm flying!") * The Spacebots * Spliced (Heard once in "There Will Be Stomp.") * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heavy use of this for falling, sometimes in long form. In Seasons 1-5, also heard for flying objects and in reverse for high ascents.) * Squirrel Boy (Heard once in reverse to mimic "engine charging" in "Andy Had A Little Squirrel.") * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Super Mario World (TV series) (Possible debut, heard once in "A Little Learning.") * Thomas & Friends (Heard in "Faulty Whistles.") * Teen Titans Go! * Timon & Pumbaa * Uncle Grandpa * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Xiaolin Showdown (Heard in a very long form on one episode as Jack Spicer falls to a spider web before crying "UNCLE!" losing the title challenge.) * Yellow Cat * The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (May've been used in "Love's Sweet Song" and "Treasure of the Peacock's Eye") * VeggieTales (Heard in mostly early episodes.) * Wacky Races (2017 TV Series) Movies * A Bug's Life (1998) (Heard once as the worker ant drops to boysenberries.) * The Addams Family (1991) (Heard as an object approaches a house.) * Aladdin (1992) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) * The Baby-Sitters Club (1995) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) (Heard at the end of "Human Again" as Wardrobe dives onto the castle fountain in the 2002 special edition only.) * Bolt (2008) (Heard as a tank of helium is knocked over and flies around.) * The Cat in the Hat (2003) (Heard as a person falls down, may be confused for similar whistles.) * Cats & Dogs (2001) (Heard as a cat flies to the window.) * Chicken Little (2005) * Chicken Run (2000) (Heard as a chicken is about to squish on 2 mice.) * Coco (2017) * Deadpool (2016) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * Downfall (2004) * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) (Heard during "You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch" as the Grinch does a rocket crash test.) * Early Man (2018) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) (Heard as the chandelier falls down onto Yzma after Kronk slices its ropes.) * Ferdinand (2017) * Finding Dory (2016) * Flubber (1997) (Heard as the title object falls down to the ground.) * The Haunted World of El SuperBeasto (2009) * Hercules (1997) * Home on the Range (2004) (Heard as Buck kicks one of the Willies into the train car.) * Hoodwinked! (2005) (Heard as Red and the goat in the mine cart fly off a broken track.) * Horton Hears a Who (2008) (Heard as Horton screams, believing that he is falling from the bridge.) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) (This or a similar whistle may've been used as a kid flies toward Manny.) * Inspector Gadget (1999) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * The Lion King (1994) (This or a similar whistle is used as Zazu blasts out of the lava pit into the sky.) * The Little Rascals (1994) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) (as a car lid falls behind Skipper.) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) (A whistle nearly identical to this is subtlety heard as the plane begins to fall.) * Maniac Magee (2003) (Heard once during the fireworks scene.) * Meet the Robinsons (2007) * Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016) * Moana (2016) * Mulan (1998) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) (Heard as a barrel falls onto the river.) * National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) * Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie (2013) * Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013) * The Pagemaster (1994) (Heard once when an object is about to hit Adventure right in the head.) * The Path to 9/11 (2006) (Heard after the ball hits 2000 and people shout "Happy New Year!") * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Pirates 4-D (1999) (as an object fired by the small boy is about to hit one of the bad pirates.) * The Pirates! Band of Misfits (2012) (Heard as an Moai falls over the pirates in a bathtub; some barrels of vinegar fall in front of Queen Victoria.) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) (may be confused for similar whistles.) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) * Return to Neverland (2002) * Rio (2011) (as Blu knocks the cage and the fire extinguisher falls onto the floor before the cage opens.) * Sharknado: The 4th Awakens (2016) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * Shrek 2 (2004) (Heard as the Fairy Godmother's carriage floats down onto the red carpet.) * Smallfoot (2018) * Space Jam (1996) (Heard as the Monstars are about to squish Stan Podolak.) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (Heard as SpongeBob and Patrick jump through the ledge and fall down inside the ledge, after Mindy says "I Never Said That!".) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) (Heard twice, in very long form as a jar of mayo drops, and briefly as our title characters in the real world fall.) * SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D (Heard as our title character falls down into the roof of the Chum Bucket.) * The Tigger Movie (2000) (Heard at least twice as a boulder falls and when Pooh and Piglet fall from a tree on Eeyore.) * Toy Story 5 (2025) (Heard as Woody is pulling a Buzz's legs and fell down on the floor with toys.) * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) * Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) (Heard roughly 3 times; captions define the first fall as "WHISTLING".) * A Troll in Central Park (1994) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) (Heard as the plane that Gromit is in is about to crash into the ground.) * Young Indiana Jones: Love's Sweet Song (Heard as a nearby bomb drops; this may only be a sound identical to this whistle.) * Young Indiana Jones: Treasure of the Peacock's Eye (Heard as a shell falls in distance in the beginning; again this may only be a sound identical to this whistle.) Direct-to-Video Movies * The Sandlot 2 (2005) (heard before the closing dialogue.) * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) (Used 3 times, as Scooby pushes a bolder down, as Fred and Cyber Fred jump off of a roller coaster, and TBA) * Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King (2008) * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) (as Daffy falls while skiing) TV Specials * The Flintstones: On The Rocks (2001) (a very long form is heard as the Flintstones' car goes off a cliff and as the diamond falls down before getting caught by the hand of a cop.) * Merry Madagascar (2009) (Heard as the title characters fall in Santa's sleigh after the Penguins run out of magic) * NCAA Basketball Championship Selection Show (2017) (flaming paper ball sound) * 2000 Kids' Choice Awards (heard often while revealing the nominee's name.) * The Wonderful World of Disney: 40 Years of Television Magic (1994) (heard only once near the very end while accompanied with the words "what it is.") Shorts * A Close Shave (1995) (Short) (as the sheep fall down onto Wallace.) * Cock-a-Doodle Duel (2004) (Short) (as Foghorn Leghorn flies into a barn.) * The Modifyers (2010) (as the rat with the eye falls down before parachuting.) * The Prince and the Pauper (1990) (Possible debut) * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies (Heard once in "Cock-a-Doodle Duel.") Videos * Sing a Song with Pooh Bear and Piglet Too (1999) (heard once during "Try a Little Something New" as we see Tigger falling and spinning, cutting to Pooh watching Tigger falling to the ground) * VeggieTales (Heard in mostly early episodes, like "Josh and the Big Wall!") DVD Extras * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Platinum Edition DVD (2001) (Heard twice in "Dopey's Wild Mine Ride", as the minecart falls down before hitting the brakes and onto Dopey's pillow.) Commercials * Cartoon Network: Cartoon Crisis Center - Ledge (1997) * Eggo's Waffles Cereal: Falling Bowl (200?) (Mixed with Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, PROP - LONG DIVE 02 as the bowl persists to fall on the company mascot) * Hostess Cupcakes: Dragon (2004) * NAB (2010) * Subway (1996) (Heard in a high pitch in the beginning as a hamburger falls down to the mouth of a person.) * Fruit Loops Commercials Video Games * The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy (video game) (Heard once in "Clucking Doom" after the volcano blows up as the characters fall down on to the roof of a school bus.) * The Typing of the Dead 1 (1999) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (Used for the missile flying across Debbie in the Downtown Rooftops cutscene.) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman (2002) (Video Game) * Hyper Bishi Bashi Champ (1999) (Video Game) (Heard in the ending credits.) * Marble Blast Platinum (Heard while the Marble is out of bounds.) Theme Parks Universal Parks and Resorts: * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem (Theme Parks) Trailers * The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) (Trailers) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) (Trailers) (Heard during "Human Again", as Wardrobe dives onto the castle fountain in the 2002 special edition only.) * Good Burger (1997) (Trailers) (Heard once when a giant plastic burger on top of the demolished Mondo Burger falls down onto Mr. Wheat's car before he yells "WHY?!") * The Rugrats Movie (1998) (Trailers) * Tarzan (1999) (Trailers) * Shrek the Third (2007) (Trailers) (as the roast turkey falls down onto the table.) * Unaccompanied Minors (2006) (Trailers) * Pop Tag (2010) (Video Game Trailers) TV Spots * The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) (TV Spots) * Chicken Run (2000) (TV Spots) (as one of the chickens fall down to black.) * Flushed Away (2006) (TV Spots) (as the enemies fall) * Holes (2003) (TV Spots) (as the shoes fall down.) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) (TV Sports) (as Scrat falls off a ledge) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) (TV Spots) (as Scrat dives into the ocean, only to be eaten by a shark) Intros * ESPN Monday Night Football (2008 edition) Bumpers * Boomerang Bumper: SpongeBob SquarePants Balloons * Cartoon Network Powerhouse bumpers (1997-2004) (pretty much anytime "NEXT", the CN logo or any object falls) * Cartoon Network Acme Hour bumpers (Heard, I BigIdeas70258 think, in the anvil one and maybe "Pots and pans!") * Kids WB! (At least in one bumper as the station's logo flies into a wall) Logos * Virgin Play (2005-2007) (Logos) (Heard once in a higher pitch) YouTube Videos * Annoying Orange * Grossery Gang WAVE 2, Series 3, 12-Packs Unboxing, Putrid Power, Surprises, Blind Bags, Trash Packs by Lily & Gia's Toy Reviews and Gaming (Heard in varying pitches) * Kimmyfinster2476pro's Angry German Kid Show (Heard once in "AGK's Fireworks Run") * WhitneyGoLucky (Used when the Harvey Girls Forever! characters falling.) Bobby King Shows * The Expect Smart Actually (Heard once in "Party Flop Music," "Potholes In My Lawn" and Toads and Tiaras vs Jerky Jasper".) Web Originals * RWBY Chibi (Heard once in "Roman's Revenge" as Roman Torchwick falls from the sky.) Anime * Azumanga Daioh (Heard in Episode 5.) * Lucky Star * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Heard once in "Endless Eight Part 1.") * The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok (Heard in "The Summer Girl Beside the Lake".) * Naruto (Heard in one episode as a bird poops on an unsuspecting character, like a bomber plane dropping bombs.) * One Piece Image Gallery * Main article: Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701/Image Gallery Audio Samples